


hot and heavy whiskey goodbyes

by HiddenByFaeries



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Barebacking, Do not post to another site, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Hours after Boston, Sam finds Mark alone and grieving.
Relationships: Mark Russell/Sam Coleman
Kudos: 12





	hot and heavy whiskey goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> of course the first fic I publish for the new decade is smut
> 
> like always, no beta, so any and all mistakes are mine

Head banging against the closed bedroom door, Sam let out a hopeless moan, neck arching back to let Mark suck another bruise there. His hands scrambled against the older man’s back, the door behind him, anything he could get his hands on. He hadn’t expected this kind of reaction when he’d gone searching for Mark hours after Boston.

Mark tasted of the whiskey he’d been heavily drinking when Sam had found him in an empty bedroom a level down for the main hub of Castle Bravo. Sam had no clue where he had found the alcohol, but he had a feeling it was from one of Rick’s many caches around. A sharp bite to his shoulder caused him to yelp at the pain and refocus.

Dark eyes bore into his, seeming to stare into his soul.

“Focus on  _ me, _ Sam,” Mark growled out.

He nodded, breathless and so damned aroused he  _ ached _ in his jeans. Mark stared at him before giving a nod of his and dragging Sam across to push him onto the bed. He ‘oofed’ at the shove, laying there as he watched Mark carelessly rip his clothes off. Sam’s eyes widened when he got his first look at Mark’s cock, it was erect and a dark red, thick and long.

_ “ Fuck, _ _”_ he muttered under his breath, swallowing. Mark gave his cock a few strokes, spreading the precum beading from the ruddy head. He locked eyes with Sam, eyes darker.

“Undress, now.” he ordered, Sam felt a shudder travel down his whole body before he complied as quickly as he could. Flushed and aroused, he tossed his clothes to join Mark’s on the floor. Mark bullied his way between Sam’s thighs, hands forcing his legs further apart to allow his bigger bulk through.

Their cocks brushed against each, causing them to both groan at the feeling. Grinding down, Mark gave a few thrusts of his hips against Sam. Eyes rolling back, Sam matched the rhythm he was setting.

Swearing, Mark pulled away and tore open the bedside table next to them, hand scrambling around for something to use as lube. His hand closed around a small bottle of vaseline, it’ll do.

He went back to Sam, spreading his legs farther. Opening the bottle lid, he slathered his fingers with it and reached between those long legs and nudged his cheeks apart to get to the pink hole.

“This your first time with a man?” he asked gruffly, eyes locked on that pink hole as a finger slowly circled around it.

Sam moaned at the touch, hips arching towards him. “Ah- hah. Hah. N-no,” he managed to stutter.

“Good,” Mark said before slipping his finger in all the way. Sam moaned in response, left hand gripping the sheets tightly at the feeling over being stretched.

Mark wasted no time in being gentle, he slipped all three fingers into Sam. Roughly, he stretched the younger man under him, twisting and scissoring his fingers, pressing. He thrust them in and out, as he went back to leaving biting kiss marks on any bits of skin he could reach on Sam’s chest and stomach.

Sam moaned, thrusting back at those thick fingers that filled him and broke down his walls. He swore breathlessly, boths hands now gripping the sheets. Sweat glistened all over both of them, beading down their chests.

Finally, he could take it no longer and Mark slipped his fingers out of that hot, clutching hole. He poured more vaseline onto his throbbing cock, getting it slick. Wiping his hand on the sheet, he slipped into a more comfortable position, lining himself up and thrusting into Sam.

_ “ Fu-fuck! _ _”_ Sam cried out, head tossed back into the pillow. A bright flush spread down from his face to his mid-chest, highlighting the marks left there.

Hips met ass, Mark fully seated. They froze there, dark eyes meeting blue, breathless. Then, Mark pulled out and fucked back in, hips meeting in a loud slap. Sam moaned, moving to meet the next thrust back. They set a harsh pace, Mark’s hands leaving dark bruises on Sam’s hips and Sam’s nails leaving red scratches down his back.

No words passed between them. Only the sound of their harsh fucking echoed through the bedroom, their harsh breathing, Sam’s bitten off moans and cries.

Mark’s eyes never left Sam’s, boring into his very soul. The pleasure built and built, wiping all thought from them. Sam cried out as he came untouched, arching into Mark. His hole tightened and pulsed, Mark thrust several more times before he ground into Sam and came with a bitten off growl.

Collapsing, he laid half on top of Sam’s lax form, cock still buried in Sam. Sounds of gasping filled the air. Sam, with shaking arms, wrapped himself around Mark and finally the older man let go, sobs soaking into Sam’s naked shoulder.

He just held the broken older man closer, one hand rubbing up and down his naked back, the other holding Mark.

Things weren’t alright, Sam knew this, but he truly hoped that Mark would be able to pull through his grief. If not for himself, then for Madison. All Sam could do was give Mark what comfort and support he’d allow from him. So, he held the grieving older man and silently prayed for a brighter future.


End file.
